This invention relates in general to the control and monitoring of livestock or other animals and more particularly to a system for deterring animals from crossing a fenced border zone intersected by a vehicle roadway.
A system for detecting entry of animals into protected zones and monitoring movement therein by use of photo-electric light beams is already known, as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat No. 4,503,399.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide a system of the foregoing type for detecting invasion of a predetermined deterrent zone, which is capable of distinguishing between moving automotive vehicles, horseback riders and slower moving animals so as to restrict operation of the system to a more desirable mode in deterring entry of animals into such zone.
An additional object is to provide a monitoring system associated with animal deterring apparatus by means of which entry of animals into a border zone produces an alarm remote from such zone.